


Ill Brother

by oldhans



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Illnesses, Kneeling, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldhans/pseuds/oldhans
Summary: 科莫弟弟很擅长趁火打劫。Chris is good at 'looting a burning house'.
Relationships: Chris Cuomo/Andrew Cuomo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Ill Brother

**Author's Note:**

> ill brother是双关语，生病的哥哥/坏弟弟。时间线在大约13到15年左右。  
> Tag不知道打的对不对orz我实在不知道跪式后入怎么说

纽约的州长先生病倒了。

Chris收到这条州长助理发来的私信时，他正准备收拾东西离开Cuomo prime time办公室，电脑刚刚弹出了关机界面。

州长先生总认为自己可以发烧38度仍坚持工作。他应该在家休息几天。助理这样写道。

帮我把他弄回家。谢了。Chris快速地回复，紧接着谷歌了距离最近的药店。距您1.3公里。

“布洛芬，阿司匹林，复方氨酚烷胺片。”他一边努力地回忆着自己知道的治疗感冒和发烧的药，一边寻找着路边的临时车位。药店里的暖风呼呼吹着，他将棉衣拉开了一点，把选好的盒子送到收银台旁边。

车子飞驰起来，药物和手机都被放到了副驾驶座位上。错开了晚高峰，再加上逐渐驶向郊区，Chris可以将车速提高一点，八十迈左右。天完全黑了，左侧来车的鸣笛声被拉长，路灯飞快地略过，在视觉暂留现象下，形成了两条橙色的线。

在Chris的印象里，哥哥生病的次数堪比老虎机里的头奖。那个挥杆将大鱼拉出水面，抬手投出完美的三分球的人，也终于支撑不住了。他总是将所有的责任都揽到自己身上来，作为长子。Chris想。就像是小时候那样，但很明显的是他现在的身体已经无法承受这样的胡来。

——————————

Chris将车子停在车库门前——把Andrew的车堵了个严严实实——翻找出了先前偷偷配来的钥匙，打开了橡木屋门。复古的客厅夹杂着细微的原木的气息与松香特有的味道，只有门廊的顶灯开着。听不到轰鸣，但空调一定正吹着暖风，走进来，Andrew的房间也发出了细微的光亮，像是开着床头柜上的小夜灯。

他轻手轻脚地换上拖鞋，将棉衣挂上衣架，又把药盒取出来——那玩意儿放在塑料袋里摩擦发出的声响简直像是机枪在开火。

倒好了凉杯里的白开水，把药片从铝箔板里扣出来放进小碟中，Chris走进哥哥的卧室。空调开到了26度，床上的人裹着被子，呼吸声比平时明显得重了些，但很平稳，扔在床上的手机显示出了两个未接来电。看得出来他正在安睡，但也饱受了高烧的折磨。

Chris在床沿上坐下，床垫向一边陷了下去。借着小夜灯的光线，他附身打量着睡梦中的兄长。额头上渗出了细细的汗珠，灰色的头发湿漉漉地贴在两侧，眉头微皱，有些缺水的嘴唇不时颤动一下。

他将手放在哥哥的颈上，感受到了体热以及轻微的抖动。“醒醒，Andrew，我觉得你该把药吃了，这样会好受点。”Chris最终决定不要浪费自己驱车绕路1.3公里买来的感冒药，轻轻戳了戳州长的脸颊。Andrew急促地哼了一声，换了个姿势躲开Chris的手，被子被压住，露出了他的胸膛。

“顺便把衬衫换了，这会毁了它的。”Chris并不打算放弃，又将手放到了Andrew左边的胸前，感受到了他砰砰跳动的心脏，“天啊，你的领带可真丑，科莫家的人怎么会有这样烂的审美。”

无意识的游走，使他的手指触碰到了一个与肉体格格不入的硬物，Andrew的身体随即也轻轻颤抖了一下。是他的乳钉。Chris心中闪过了一丝悸动。

他从来不为自己对兄长的龌龊想法和行为而向上帝忏悔。人可以对美丽的人心动，Andrew很美，所以自己对Andrew心动并没有什么不对。况且纽约州并没有哪条法律规定CNN主播不能和自己的州长哥哥发生关系。此时他的小小莫好像在裤子里大吼“我好热”，逼迫他做出下一步的动作。

但Chris目前从道德上无法接受这件事情。他的哥哥正在发烧，他的脑袋一定疼得快裂开了，尽管开着空调但他仍然有病情加重的可能性。虽然这个老混蛋很喜欢借着各种机会欺负自己但他毕竟......嘿，等等！

Chris眯起眼睛，盯着那条被扯开的丑陋的领带，脑子里闪过了无数个画面。Andrew把10岁的Chris举起来扔进泳池里，Andrew把篮球举过头顶让他的弟弟束手无策，Andrew不给他电视遥控器，Andrew在电视节目上威胁要用小秘密制服自己......

好吧，为什么不呢？拿历史课本上曾出现的一句话说，“这是个千载难逢的机会。”如果他不给州长先生一个小小的教训，那么当众嘲讽的事情必然会再次发生。网友们怎么说的？科莫家庭连续剧。

“well，你最好醒过来再喝点水。我可不想被人说成是趁火打劫。”Chris顿了顿，拿起玻璃杯含了口水在口中，附身稍稍将Andrew扶起，吻了下去。

Andrew梦见了西西里岛岛的橄榄园，弟弟，和地中海上的白色帆船。他掉了下去，海水呛到肺里，灌满了每一个肺泡。

“.....？！什么！”

他咳嗽起来，挣脱了弟弟才进行了一半的深吻。白开水一半被喝了下去，一半洒到了衬衫上，使乳头上的金属装饰更加显眼。房间里顿时充满了色情的空气。他的头还在疼，并且很困。

“你来做什么？你刚刚在做什么？你...”

“闭嘴。现在后悔已经晚了。”Andrew低下头，才看到了弟弟握在手中已经充血膨胀了一倍的性器，“好好舔舔它，我亲爱的州长先生，免得一会儿疼得哭出来。”

还没弄清刚刚发生的一切，Andrew的口腔就被火热的肉棒填满，直抵深处。他条件反射地干咳，想要推开壮实的主播，无奈Chris几乎是跨坐在他身上，并且开始了胯部的前后推进。

像是发烧导致大脑昏沉，也像是尽力使嘴巴不那么痛苦，Andrew试着配合着Chris的动作，将弟弟的阴茎想象成小时候经常吃的棒冰，有节奏地吞吐，舔舐，吮吸，用门齿和嘴唇刮擦柱壁上突出的血管。这并不能使Chris安分下来，他发出了舒服的哼声。

“好了，够了。”Chris还是显出了年轻人的急躁，粗鲁地几下拉下了自己和Andrew的长裤，扯开了湿掉的衬衣——扣子落到木地板上发出了清脆的响声，州长先生的衬衣彻底毁了。

“等等，Chris！不要在今天，我不舒服。”Andrew在眩晕中感觉自己正在被人拖着移动，挣扎着求饶。

“不行！”Chris装出一副凶相在兄长耳边低吼道，不由分说将他拽到了穿衣镜前，“你知道吗，推特真是个好软件，我又学到了一个新的体位。”

“看看你自己，州长。”Chris强迫Andrew保持一个跪下的姿势，面对着镜面，用脚尖轻轻碰了碰兄长渐渐抬头的欲望，“明明是在和家人做这样的事情，可还是硬了。嗯？”

“去你妈的。”Andrew从牙缝里几处几个恶毒的单词，紧接着又被按到镜面上，冰冷的触感瞬间袭来，几乎使他还没有做爱就叫出声来。

“安静点对你有好处，哥哥。”Chris撕开安全套的包装，匆匆忙忙套上，用阴茎在Andrew的臀瓣上敲打几下，“那么，惩罚开始了。我发誓你会爽得飘飘欲仙。”

生病发热的缘故，Andrew对温度的反应比平时更加敏感，在他进行反抗之前——实际上他没有力气反抗——一个冰凉的柱体用力插入了自己的身体。没有前戏和更多的润滑，他心急的弟弟比往常更加粗鲁地用一只手紧扣住他的手腕，按在镜子上，另一只手绕到前面把他环抱住，食指和中指将他的乳粒夹住，揉捏。

Andrew在镜像里看到了自己上下颤动的阴茎。敏感之处被这般折磨，再加上全新的体位，带来了史无前例的刺激感：跪式的后入令Chris的性器很快就找到了Andrew肠壁上凸起的腺体，他没有浪费机会，随即将阴茎退出，又猛的进入，精准地撞击到了哥哥的前列腺。

“呃呃.....哈.....”借助着特殊的姿势，Andrew感觉那里几乎要被顶撞得凹陷下去。如此之深，如此之用力，强壮的男人前后挺进着布满肌肉的腰，每一次都撞击在一点，像是要将他举起来钉在粗大的性器上。快感刺激着阴囊，过电一样传遍全身，Andrew后背的肌肤上冒出了细小的疙瘩，脚趾不受控制地蜷曲起来。他的阴茎好像又被温热的液体填满了，像是海底火山那样随时准备喷发。

“很爽吧，哥哥？”Chris喘着粗气——当上面那个可不是个轻松活——放过了Andrew可怜的乳首，转而对他湿润的龟头发起猛攻。用拇指和中指围成的圈禁锢着连接处的肉褶，食指则熟练地刮擦不断流出透明液体的铃口。“这多亏了你对我做过的一切。我知道这不道德，但对不起，我别无选择。”

“帮帮我，Chris。”Andrew此时此刻并没有和弟弟吵嘴的经历，在体力方面，似乎还是更年轻更壮实的Chris略胜一筹。他控制不住地低声呜咽起来，更多的是快感与生病的共同冲击几乎使他大脑缺氧，神志不清，他选择闭上双眼，此时看到镜中潮红身体的羞耻只会使自己更加兴奋，“求你了，帮我射出来。”

“别急，哥哥，给你的弟弟做个好榜样。”Chris坏笑着含住Andrew的耳垂。他承认自己已经感到疲倦了，但新姿势令人满意的实验效果使他不想草草结束。“我知道你最喜欢前列腺高潮了。我真是个体贴的弟弟，不是吗？”

“你这小恶魔......啊......”

“不错。我可是家里的那个ill boy，亲爱的Andrew。”Chris加重了动作，故意将胯部与臀肉的撞击声放大，给情色的空气又增添了一份淫乱。

Andrew的哈气，体液以及身体散发的热量将穿衣镜弄得污浊不堪，手指在其上滑过留下印记。腺体快感像是又扰乱了身体其他部位的功能，他已经顾不得州长的形象，放肆地呻吟，圣印介于怒吼与呜咽之间，双腿开始剧烈的颤抖，若不是被Chris搂住，此时他一定已经瘫软在地板上。

转战了几乎一个钟头后，Andrew最终达到了高潮。前列腺高潮特有的方式，不是喷涌而出，而是股股溢出，滴流到了木地板的缝隙中。这也榨干了他的最后一丝力气，仍在颤抖着没有缓过来，他闭上了双眼。事实证明，感冒的确使人昏昏欲睡。

Chris闷哼一声，也将温热的精液喷射出来——当然是留在了安全套内。

“真见鬼。”他懊恼地揉了揉头发，本想最后再要求哥哥品尝自己的味道，不想年轻人特有的急躁并没有令他忍住不要释放欲望。

10点35分了。这离Chris平时的就寝时间还很远，但毕竟今天临时得到了照看病号的任务——他对完成情况十分满意——并且，在大干一场后好好补个觉是再舒适不过的事情了。

因此他有些笨手笨脚地把Andrew拖上床，为两个人拉好被子。

“晚安，哥哥，快点好起来。”


End file.
